


Balconies

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Welcome Back, a lil fluffy, current day au type thing, idk i just wanted to write and it's cute, just a lil corona fic for me and you to enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: Two college aged neighbors find themselves bored out of their minds during quarantine.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Balconies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know what this is or if this will be continued. Apparently. I'm only good at writing BillDip and I'm really craving that sweet serotonin release of getting a Kudo again. Tell me if i should write more yall, if not oh well, I'm just bored too, kay?

_Clip,_ _clip._

The boy attached his hammock to the rail of his apartment, testing it out and adjusting it a few times before deciding it was the right height. He walked through the sliding doors, and returned moments later with a small Beats Pill, and a water bottle. He get himself comfortable in his hammock, and started scrolling through his phone. After a moment, the music began flowing from the Pill speaker, and our two balconies were filled with a gentle beat. No words, just a relaxing beat.   
  
I leaned my seat back and popped up the feet, the kid had good tastes. I wasn't about to stop that. I rubbed the tanning oil into my arms, and pulled my sunglasses on over my eyes. Time to get that sweet sweet golden tan.   
  
The kid on the other balcony started coughing, I stopped and peered up at him. He had placed a baseball hat over his eyes, and appeared to be settling in to take a nap. Hope he doesn't burn easy, the idiot. I continued applying my tanning oil until I was well saturated, then I closed my eyes.  
  
I was awoken 20 minutes later by my phones ringtone, it was very loud and obnoxious. It took me a minute to process where I was, but as soon as I did I answered my phone. "Hello?"  
  
"OMG BILL CAN YOU PLEASE ANSWER QUICKER NEXT TIME!" The voice blared in my ear.  
  
"Jessica, it's noon, please calm down." i groan, she always does this to me.  
  
"No, I need to talk to someone. He won't come over!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Jessica, sweetie, there's a health pandemic going on. He is not going to come over during this." I respond.  
  
"NO HE JUST HATES ME!" she sobs back.  
  
"Jessica, he's worried about getting the virus-"  
  
"OH AND I'M SO NASTY I PROBABLY HAVE IT, IS THAT IT?" she screams.  
  
"Jessica, you may be carrying it and have no idea. Jessica?" somewhere in the sentence, I heard a click. I received no response from the device. I check my screen and low and behold, she hung up on me. "Jesus Christ, there's no need to be so petty." I grumble, and lean my head back, trying to get comfortable again.  
  
"Does she really expect some guy to come over during the Coronavirus Pandemic?" I look up, my door is shut so the words didn't come from my roommates. I look at my neighbor on his balcony, he still has a hat over his eyes. I must be crazy. "Some nerve." as he says it, I see his lips move. Guess the call woke him up too.  
  
"Eh, she's one of those girls that has to have a boy in her life or it's incomplete. She will probably find a guy on Tinder who doesn't think the virus is real, sleep with him, and then cry when she gets sick and tries to go back to her ex. It's the circle of sorority girl life." he chuckles at me."  
  
"Everything the light touches, is a man she's willing to do." I laugh at that one, it's really not wrong either. "  
  
"Sorry Jessica bothered your hammock time." I say to him.  
  
"I'm kind of glad, I almost fell asleep. I would have gotten such a bad sunburn." he admits.  
  
"You know, I was kind of thinking that when you set up your hammock, but who am I to judge?" I say,  
  
"Honestly, call me out. Coronavirus tomato is not a cute look." we both laugh. A loud techno beat fills the space between us, I see him lift up his phone. "I gotta take this." he jumps up and heads inside, probably _his_ clingy girlfriend begging for a video chat. Another 20 minutes pass, and he hasn't returned, I decide to head inside to avoid that Corona Tomato look. Maybe he will be out there tomorrow.  
  
~  
  
Today it is cloudy outside, so there will be no tanning for me. I do, however, feel trapped in this tiny apartment with my three roommates. I pick up a book and throw on a hoodie and head out onto the balcony. The neighbors balcony has his empty hammock, but not much else. At least I'll be able to read in peace.   
  
I make it about 30 pages into my book when the soft beat from yesterday fills the air. I look up and it's my neighbor in his hammock. I smile, give a little wave, and return to my book.   
  
It seems like minutes later, when I'm half-way through the book, that I realize I need to break for a stretch. I close my book and stand up, looking over at my neighbor in his hammock, hat over his eyes like before. I head inside, warm up some water for a cup of tea, and return outside with it. The sun is still behind some clouds, but it's nice for early April. "Is that hot tea?" I look up and my neighbor is giving me the dead eye.   
  
"Yeah, hot green tea. Best book companion." I respond with a smile. It's one of my favorites, as cliche as that may be.  
  
"It's like...70 degrees out here. How can you drink something that hot out here, while wearing a hoodie?" he asks.  
  
"I'm cold blooded, I guess." I shrug.  
  
"I figured that after you shut down Jessica so quick yesterday." he chuckled.  
  
"Oh no, yesterday was the first time Jessica woke me up from my middle of the day nap and I don't appreciate that, so I snapped." I explained.  
  
"Ohh I see, that makes sense." he nods. "So you just roasted a girl, because she woke you up."   
  
"Is that a question?" I asked.  
  
"It's definitely a request for info." he said.  
  
"She has called me, every. Single. Day. Of quarantine, complaining that whatever boy she is seeing won't come over. Last week it was Larry, who wouldn't come over because he works at Kroger and didn't want to get her sick, but apparently that's just abuse in her eyes." he laughs.  
  
"Girls are wild." he says with a laugh.  
  
"Tell me about it, I live with three of them." I say.  
  
"Really? God, and I thought living with guys was the worst thing ever." I snort.  
  
"They've all tried to bring people over during this, and I keep telling them no. I think they're going to unfollow me on Instagram after this." we both laugh.  
  
"Poor things, they don't know about the corona!" we laugh.  
  
"They're good, clean roommates, but damn the men they bring over are horrible!" I say.  
  
"Women also choose the worst men, I swear." he says.  
  
"Honestly, the worst. I do not get it." I open my book back up, but I don't intend to read more. "Why have I never seen you on the balcony before yesterday?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, I did a ton of that quarantine online shopping, and my impulse hammock came in yesterday. I haven't decided if I hate it or not, but I'm going to get my money's worth." I chuckle.   
  
"That's fair, that's fair."   
  
"Are you out here every day?" he asks, shocked.  
  
"Nearly, yeah, I can't stay inside. I like the sunshine too much." I shrug.  
  
"Gross, honestly." I laugh.  
  
"I get that a lot. I'm just ready to go hiking again when this is all over. They closed my favorite trail on week two because everyone was so bored they swarmed it. It's cool, there's a great view at the top." I smile thinking about it.   
  
"I can't wait until the game stores open back up. Online ordering doesn't do it justice." I laugh at him. "Hey, I didn't laugh at your hiking bullshit!" he adds.  
  
"Nature is beautiful, sir." he laughs again. "It looks like it's about to rain, we should head in." I say, picking up my belongings.   
  
"Call me crazy, but I'm going to enjoy _nature."_ he says with a smirk. I slide my door open.  
  
"Crazy." and shut it behind me.  
  
~  
  
Over the next two days, I got caught up with school work and forgot to go inside. I laid in bed studying while wrapped up in blankets the entire time. I forgot about the balcony at all, until I heard a knock at the door while I was in the kitchen. I opened the door to find a bag of cherry cough drops on the ground with a note. I lean over, pick them up, and read the post it:  
  
"Hey, APT 26, if you got corona, don't come back. I don't want it, Have half a bag of cough drops instead."   
  
The bag is open, but half full of cough drops. I stand there confused for a few minutes, then realize it is from hammock boy. I step outside onto the balcony, and he's already in his hammock, looking at me waiting.  
  


"If you give me corona, I'm sueing." I laugh.  
  
"I don't have corona, I have finals." he nods.  
  
"Okay, okay, that's good and all,,,for what class though?" he asks.  
  
"MA 455." I respond, taking a seat in my outdoor chair.  
  
"Oh, fuck, I had that last semester. Want my notes from class about the exam? It's a tricky one."   
  
"Please God. He has given up teaching us, and it making us download that lock-down browser. This is a nightmare in the making." I exclaim.  
  
"No prob, I'll drop them off at your door tonight. I got an 83 I think? Nightmare of a test, he's such a dick. He used to give bonus points to the girls who wore skirts to exam day." he chuckled.  
  
"That's disgusting." I shake my head. "And these people make more than essential employees."  
  
"The cruel injustice of the white mans power." we both chuckle.  
  
"I need to go study, it's tomorrow at 4pm." I inform him.  
  
"I understand, I'll find those notes and put them outside your door in a bit." he smiles and sits up.  
  
"Thanks!" I smile back and head inside. About 15 minutes later, there is a knock on my door. It's a stack of papers with a post it on top. I grab them and peel off the post it.  
  
"<3 555-711-"  
  
Oh my god, he gave me his number???  
  
"For problem help."   
  
WITH A HEART.  
  
I shoot him a text saying something about it being apartment 12, thanks for the help.   
  
  
~  
  
The next three days it rains. We text occasionally, but it's not much. I have other finals after Math to focus on.   
  
By Friday, when my last final is done, I'm worn out. I get ready to step outside, and see him in his hammock. I should probably return his notes and thank him properly for my passing scores. I walk into my kitchen where groceries have been seriously neglected in my cabinet. All I have left is protein bars. I grab one and write a note:  
  
"Haven't been to the store since this started, hope the flavor 'lemon' doesn't turn you off,"   
  
I rush over and sit it outside his door, then head out onto the balcony.   
  
"I left you a thank you at your door, its the only food I have left." He jumps out of the hammock and runs inside, returning a few moments later.   
  
"I'm allergic to lemon." My face flushes.   
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry, i just wanted to thank you and-"  
  
"I'm kidding, thank you." he smiles over at me. "Do you need a ride to the grocery or something?" he asks.   
  
"No, I can't go to the store. I have an autoimmune disorder, my grocery delivery comes in tomorrow though." I tell him.  
  
"Ohh so that's why you don't like the roommates booty calls!" he says.  
  
"Something like that." I chuckle. "Thank you for the help." he nods.   
  
"It's no problem, I kept them for someone else to use for this reason!" he says.  
  
"Because they're autoimmune during a pandemic?" he deadpan looks at me.   
  
"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I laugh.  
  
"Enjoy keeping yourself company in this head, apartment 10." I laugh.  
  
"No no, please stay. It's too hot." he exclaims. I laugh at him, and head back in.  
  
"See yaaa," I yell.  
  
~  
  
The next day it rains. I regret leaving the conversation like that, but he won't reply to my texts. I feel bad that he may have taken me seriously, maybe tomorrow it will be sunny.  
  
~  
  
The next day it rains again. I want to knock and ask if he's okay, but I don't. I sit at my balcony all day watching the rain fall. As I go into the kitchen for a bottle of water, I hear a knock. I open the door and there is a set of sticky notes, one next to the other. One says "DO NOT TOUCH" the other says "MY ROOMMATE IS COVID POSITIVE. DON'T BE MAD." I instantly understand why he didn't text me, he didn't want me to meet up with him or even risk me getting sick, not to mention he was probably too terrified to do anything but worry about his roommate and himself. I run out onto my balcony, and start to text him to come out, then I hear his door slide open. I missed his company.  
  
He waves at me, the rain pouring down on both of us.   
  
"My name is Bill!" I yell over the rain. He laughs, wiping the rain from his face.  
  
"My friends call me Dipper!" he yells back.


End file.
